Zodiac plus Natsu equals Squeals, Yaoi, Nosebleeds
by Meiyo12
Summary: Lucy decided to treat them for all the hard work they did during the dragon war. They all wanted Natsu ( for mischief ) and Erza convinced (scared) Natsu in order to fulfill their wish. Well Fairy Tail is going to have one heck of a day. Natsu x Harem, Yaoi. ( I don't own the pictures ) ( episode 204)
1. Virgo

At the celestial spirit world  
"So you know the plan right" Loke aka Leo the Lion said with a mischievous smile. All of Lucy's spirits all mirrored his smile and said "Aye."  
"Operation Natsu is a go," They all said simultaneously.

At the guild  
"Thank you for helping me, everybody," Lucy said with a happy smile.  
"No problem, Luce" Natsu replied with a toothy grin.  
"Aye, sir" Happy said.  
"You're our friend. Of course, we will help you." Erza said while eating her strawberry cheesecake.  
"Yah. So stop thanking us."  
The rest of the guild were just enjoying their time. Everyone was excited to see what they will ask, not knowing that it will be filled with squeals, nosebleeds and kawaii-ness.  
"Let's get started. Gate of the maiden, I open thee. Virgo!" Lucy shouted.  
Virgo appeared saying "I heard that you are treating everyone, Princess."  
"Yes. Tell me your wish and I'll grant it." Lucy said with a smile.  
"I speak for all of the spirits. We want Natsu for the day." She said in a monotone voice though her eyes betray her.  
"Eeeeehhhhh!" Everyone shouted.  
" Why?!" Lucy said looking shocked.  
"It's a secret, Princess," Virgo replied.  
Lucy turns to Natsu and gave the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom.  
Natsu shouted "Oh hell no! You can't make me!"  
Suddenly he felt a chill down his spine. He turned around and saw Erza with a scary look on her face.  
She said eerily "Natsu. You promised to help Lucy and you will help her. Got it!"  
"AYE!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs sweating buckets.  
Virgo suddenly said "Come with me Natsu-san. You too Erza in order to make him do it."  
'I have a bad feeling about this.' Natsu thought.  
They went to the bathroom and the rest of the guild heard shoutings and screams. Suddenly the noise subsided. Out came Virgo and Erza with a blush. Erza noticed that Natsu was not here. She shouted, "Come out Natsu!"  
He replied in a shy voice "No. It's embarrassing."  
The rest of the guild were shocked! They never heard this side of Natsu before. He was always loud and cheerful, not shy and embarrassed.  
'He sounds so kawaii' They all thought.  
"Don't make go in there" Erza shouted.  
Natsu eeped and quickly went out of the bathroom, a pink hue plastered on his cheeks matching his hair with his eyes looking down.  
"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii!" They all shouted with a light blush on their cheeks. Laxus, Gajeel and Gray were so red that it rivals Erza's scarlet hair.  
Natsu was wearing a maid dress with long socks that reaches just above his knees. He had a frilly headband on his spiky pink hair. The maid outfit hung his curves and the skirt was around mid-thigh, showing off his long legs.  
"This is embarrassing!" Natsu huffed crossing his arms with a cute pout.  
Some fainted with some blood flowing down their nose. It's too cute!  
"Are they okay?" Natsu asked in his naive self.  
"They're fine," Lucy replied.  
Suddenly, Natsu noticed someone hugging his waist.  
"You look so cute Natsu-nii," Asuka said smiling with her eyes sparkling like a star. Natsu smiled gently and picked up Asuka and put her on his waist and said "Thank, Asuka. You're a sweet girl." He gently kissed her head and passed her back to Bisca and Alzack.  
They all thought 'He's so good with kids. He would make a good mother. Hehehe'  
"So what do I have to do," Natsu asked with his hands on hips making him look sexy.  
"You will have to serve the guild for 30 minutes," Virgo said.  
"Ugghhh. Okay" Natsu said frustratingly.  
He went back forth doing things for the guild like make a milkshake and much more but when he went to the future lovers **(A/N: I'm just going to call them FT. They consist Laxus, Gray and Gajeel.)** let's just say that it was chaotic.  
"What can I do for you?" Natsu said grinding his teeth.  
"Can you get me metal," Gajeel said smirking.  
"Fine. Mira, where is the metal?" Natsu asked.  
"Up on the shelf," Mira said relaxing on the bench.  
He went to the shelf and tried to reach it.  
A few were laughing. He blushed and went to get a chair. He stepped on the chair and looked inside the shelf looking for the metals, not knowing that he was displaying his butt to the whole.  
The whole guild saw that Natsu was wearing pink lacy underwear. They were blushing at the sight and the FT were having nosebleeds implanting the sight in their brains.  
Once Natsu found the metal, he went to the FT's table and placed it in front of Gajeel. "There. Have fun, bolts for brains."  
He unknowing sashayed away, not knowing that a certain pink hair maid was videoing him.

30 minutes later  
Natsu collapsed onto a chair looking exhausted after taking of the maid outfit.  
"Finally, that's over," Natsu said out loud.  
"There is still 9 more spirits," Erza said smirking.  
"Spare me." He said slamming his head on the table.  
"Good luck flame brain," Gray said patting Natsu's back comfortingly, not that he is complaining.  
"Thank you, Princess. I'll be going now. Bye." Virgo said. She smirked for a second unknown to the guild before disappearing back to the spirit world.  
'Please don't make me do anything embarrassing again.' Natsu thought unknowingly jinxing himself.

At the spirit world  
"So how was it?" The spirits asked barely containing their curiosity.  
"Success," Virgo said giving a thumbs up.  
"I taped the whole thing." She pulled out a lacrima that contained the video.  
They all smiled devilishly.  
Virgo- Success.


	2. Leo

At the guild  
"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!"  
Leo appeared and said "Hi Lucy."  
"Hi, Loke. So what do you want to do with Natsu?" Lucy asked.  
"Erza and Natsu follow me. Erza makes sure he comes." He said with mischief dancing in his eyes.  
"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Natsu shouted trying to make a break for it but Erza grabbed his arm and dragged him to the toilet.  
We heard shouting for a while until they stopped. Out came Erza and Loke with a tired look but their eyes shone with a victory.  
"Natsu! Get your butt down here or I'll give you punishment." Erza shouted.  
Natsu hurried out and came out. Everyone had nosebleeds. Natsu was wearing a dress **(the pic from above)** with a pink bow in his hair. He was wearing red stilettos and he was blushing madly. In other words, he is very sexy and cute.

'How can he walk in those killer shoes.' All the boys and Wendy thought.  
Wendy asked "Natsu-san, how can you walk in those?"  
All the boys, a few girls and even the master were curious.  
"Uhm. It's because the girls forced me to be their doll once. They said I had to wear heels to match the outfit. So I learned on how to walk in them." Natsu replied with a pout which made him even cuter. Some even passed out. It's just too cute! The guild noticed how sexy Natsu looks when he walks around the hall. Three certain boys minds shut down once they saw Natsu in a dress. A DRESS! There must be luck on their side. 'Thank you!' They thought, mentally crying anime tears.  
"So what do we do?!" Natsu said pissed off. He glared at Loke but his blush ruined it.  
"You have to dance with everyone in the guild. I'll go first, though." Loke replied in his usual charming voice. "Besides, you look cute." Loke crooned, snickering lightly.  
"Let's dance!" He shouted grabbing Natsu's hand. Loke placed his right hand on Natsu's hip and his left holding Natsu's hand. Natsu blushed scarlet and held onto Loke. The Walts started to play and they danced around the guild hall. They were amazed at the sight. Who knew Natsu could dance and with that killer heels too. Once the music stopped, they thanked each other for the dance.  
"Who's next to dance with Natsu!" Loke announced.  
"Me! Me! I want to dance with Natsu-nii chan!" Asuka shouted enthusiastically.  
"Ok," Loke said cheerfully.  
Asuka cheered and ran towards Natsu. He opened his arms and picked up the little rascal and placed her on his hip. The music started again and they danced with Natsu sometimes swing Asuka in the air. Asuka giggled happily and Natsu laughed happily.  
The guild never heard him laugh like that before. His laugh sounded like bells chiming. Once the dance was over, Natsu put Asuka down. He gave her a pat on the head, ruffling her hair a bit. She giggled and as she was about to run back to her parents, she gave Natsu a kiss on his cheek.  
She said cheekily "Thanks for the dance, Natsu- neechan." She ran to her parents laughing the whole way, leaving behind a flustered Natsu.  
"Kids," Natsu muttered fondly.  
"Whose next?" Loke shouted.  
Natsu continued dancing with other people until the last 3 who were Gray, Gajeel and Laxus. Gray took Natsu's hand and pulled him against his body and started to dance the tango. Everyone's jaw crashed onto the floor when they saw them doing the tango, a sexy dance and they knew how to dance it.  
"I didn't know that you could dance," Natsu said.  
"You too," Gray replied.  
"Let's enjoy the dance." He spun Natsu and dipped him. Once the music stopped, they said their thanks and Gray went back to his table. Next up, Gajeel.  
They were doing the Salsa.  
Gajeel asked "so do you still have your dignity, Salamander. Gihi."  
"Yes I do, baka-Gajeel." Natsu huffed.  
After the dance, last one, Laxus.  
They were ballroom dancing.  
Who knew the four knew how to dance the sexiest dances.  
"Enjoying the dance?" Laxus whispered into Natsu's ear causing him to shudder a bit. He blushed and replied "I guess but I can't wait to finish this. My feet are starting to get sore." 'You're only getting sore now?' The guild thought sweat dropping.  
Once the dance is over, Natsu immediately sat down, drinking water at a fast rate, not knowing that a certain lion taped the whole thing. After that, Loke said "Thanks for the gift, Lucy. Bye." Loke said smirking. He disappeared back to the spirit world. Natsu shouted "Damn you, Loke! Why the hell am I still in this dress!" He quickly ran to the toilet and changed back into his manly clothes but he saw it disappeared in change a cute red blouse and very short shorts. He noticed that he couldn't take off the bow and the heels. He gave a frustrated yell then sighed defeatedly. He took off the dress and put on the new clothes and he noticed that his heels changed colour. It was now black. "Why me!" He shouted. He walked out the toilet and sat down on a chair glaring at nothing, not noticing the looks he got from his friends.  
"Natsu-san why are you wearing that and why are the heels black?" Juvia asked curiously.  
"Someone took my clothes and left these and why the heels turned black, I don't know." He said looking pissed off. 'Please don't make wear anything girly' Natsu thought, pleading. His wish sort of came true. Hehehehe.


	3. Aquarius

At the guild  
"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!" Aquarius appeared and sneered "What did I tell you, girl! Don't summon me from a cup!"  
"Sorry!" Lucy shouted looking scared.  
"So what are you going to use Natsu for?" Lucy asked, smiling a bit.  
"This." She said. Natsu's body started to glow gold before a bright light appeared blinding everyone except Aquarius. After the light died out, standing there was Natsu but instead of legs, he had a pink tail.  
"What happened to me! Why am I a mermaid!" Natsu panicked unaware of the squealing girls and the FT group having nosebleeds and chuckling like a perverted old man.  
"Simple. I turned you into a mermaid. Now, you have to sing Part of Your World from the Little Mermaid." She said smirking.  
"Eeeeehhhhhh! Why me!" Natsu shouted, crying anime tears. Everyone fell down and almost fainted. How can he be so cute!?  
"Do it Natsu or else," Erza shouted menacingly, managing to force down her blush. She wanted to see him do it too.  
"Fine." Natsu grabbed a microphone and the music started to play. He started to sing.

After the song

Everyone was frozen. They were speechless. Who knew Natsu could sing. His voice was so alluring and he fitted the role so perfectly. The way his tail sparkle in the spotlight and his smile reaching out to you. One by one everybody started to clap like crazy! They made so much noise that Magnolia could hear it.  
"Amazing!"  
"You're the man!"  
"Beautiful!"  
"Encore!"  
"SILENT, YOU BRATS!" The master shouted.  
"Natsu, why didn't you tell us you could sing!?"  
"I didn't want to deal with this that's why" Natsu said gesturing to the rest of the guild who were squealing loudly and barely restraining themselves. The master sweatdropped at the sight and said: "I see what you mean and your appearance doesn't help." He saw Natsu sulking at a corner drawing circles with a depressing cloud above his head. Natsu was whispering repeatedly "Why me." His pride crushed to dust. Aquarius snickered and shouted "Natsu!" She caught everybody's attention. "Look." Natsu saw that he was glowing again. "Am I going back to normal?" Natsu asked hopefully. "Nope!" Aquarius said popping the 'p'. He was downcast but planned to at least have some pride left at the end of the day. The light shown again, blinding everyone again. Standing there was Natsu in Elsa's dress but in pink and with her hair style. The slit on the dress showed his slender legs. In other words, he looked stunning.  
"What the hell!" Natsu shouted surprised.  
Almost everyone had nosebleeds. The girls were surprised and a bit jealous that Natsu looked so sexy, beautiful and cute in that dress.  
"SO BEAUTIFUL!" Everyone shouted, with hearts popping out of their eyes.  
Natsu quickly ran behind Aquarius shouting "Save me! PLEASE!"  
"Tch. Fine." Aquarius said annoyed but internally smirking and cackling.  
"Stop or else I'm going to wash you all away and you won't hear him sing Let It Go from Frozen." Everyone froze. They are not going to lose one time opportunity. Everyone took their seat with a calm look but their eyes betrayed them. "Now sing or else I'll make you stay in that outfit till the next spirit comes." Aquarius threatened. Natsu immediately got on stage and the music started to play. He started to sing.

After the song

Everyone cheered and the FT group were having nosebleeds and were cheering the loudest. Natsu blushed scarlet and immediately ran to Aquarius and shouted "Change me back now. I've done what you asked me to do. This is embarrassing."  
"Fine." A mischievous glint in her eyes made him scared. Natsu started to glow again and when the light faded, Natsu was wearing Megara's dress but in dark pink with her hair style.  
"You have to sing one more song I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules. After that, you can stop." Aquarius said smirking like mad. Natsu grumbled swearing multiple curses. He started to sing.

After the song

Everyone again cheered very loudly. "Finally!" Natsu shouted happily, unaware that Aquarius was taping the whole thing. "Bye, brat. Thanks." Aquarius said staring at Natsu with a mischievous glint shining in her eyes.  
'Shit!' Natsu panicked. Aquarius disappeared back to the spirit world, ready to show her fellow spirits the tape. Natsu glowed and when it faded away, he was in a white sundress with sakura petals flowing down the dress. He wore the same heels but it was in white. His hair was waist length and was tied into a braid. He had a headband in his hair. Almost everyone had hearts in their eyes and blood started to drip from noses. "KAWAIIIII!" Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs. Natsu started to back away from them and ran to the safest place which was Makarov. He whispered "Hide me, please. I won't destroy anything in a month if you help." Makarov was sold at the 'won't destroy'. He grew into his titan form and hid Natsu behind his back and shouted "Calm down, brats! You're scaring Natsu out!" That snapped them out of their trance and saw Natsu looking at them, a bit afraid. Immediately they went back to their seat but their eyes were in hearts. "Alright." He shrank down back to his tiny size. Natsu muttered, "Why am I wearing this dress?" As if on cue, Aquarius appeared smiling evilly and said "Like the new look. You also can't cut your hair anyone unless another spirit decides to change it. Bye." Before anyone could say anything, she disappeared. "Damn you!" Natsu shouted pissed. Wendy walked towards to Natsu with concern shining in her eyes and asked: "Are you okay, Natsu-nii san?" Natsu's mood when an 180-degree turn, scaring the hell out of some people. He smiled warmly at her causing some people (cough * FT group * cough) to chuckle like a pervert while putting tissues in their noses."Nah. I'm just a bit angry. It will go away soon. Thanks for worrying about me." Natsu hugged Wendy drawing some 'awws' from the girls. He went to the bar oblivious to the stares and sat on the stool thinking 'I hope that it's not humiliating.'


	4. Scorpio

At the guild  
"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" Scorpio appeared shouting "We are!"  
"What is Natsu going to do now?" Lucy said getting excited. The guild nodded. They were also getting excited.  
"Dancing but he has to wear this," Scorpio said smirking. He snapped his fingers and Natsu started to glow again.  
"NOT AGAIN!" Natsu shouted. He groaned. Natsu was wearing a red belly dancer outfit. It was a short shirt that only covered his pectorals and shoulders. He was wearing a lot of gold bangles and chains. A big golden necklace with a ruby teardrop at the bottom with five long chains hanging on it rested on his chest. He had a thick golden choker with a big ruby sitting in the middle. Big earring hangs on his ears. He was wearing a long pink scarf with beautiful designs wrapped around his head and body. He was wearing long baggy pants that hung his hips. His waist length hair was tied into two low ponytails. A few strands fell on the side of his face framing his face. He looks so sexy and a bit seductive with his slanty eyes and with his cute pout. The girls squealed and shouted "So cute!" The boys were starting to have nosebleeds thinking naughty thoughts about our beloved pyro. They suddenly felt a killer intent and started to sweat. They saw the FT with their heads down radiating a killer aura. They gulped and looked anywhere but Natsu.  
"Natsu, you have to dance to two songs then you are free." Scorpio mentally cackled and got a small nosebleed at the thought.  
"Oh, and you also have to put a seductive face."  
Natsu blushed 50 shades of red and muttered "Fine" and "A**hole"  
The music started and he started to dance. The FT group were entranced. The way he moves and with that seductive face. It went straight to their groin and steam was coming out of their ears. He continues to dance for 10 more minutes until the song stopped.

After the dance  
The guild was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, Gramps fainted with blood dripping down his nose muttering "So sexy." Erza blushed. She walked up to the Master and punched him on the head saying "Pervert." A large bump grew on his head. The girls clapped their hands and hollered out praises. The boys were just fainting one by one. It was too much for them. Natsu started to glow and a pole came out of nowhere. It was standing in the middle of the guild. Natsu was now wearing very short black shorts, knee high black stilettos with lace stockings on his legs and black bindings around his chest. The guild was on the verge of passing out. Natsu was just too sexy.  
Natsu shouted, "Why the hell am I wearing this!"  
Scorpio replied smoothly with a tissue stuffed in his nose "Because you are going to pole dance."  
"NANI!" Natsu shrieked, shocked.  
"Either that or stay in that outfit." He said slyly. Natsu shouted a string of curses that made almost the whole guild blush. Who knew Natsu had a wide variety of vocabulary.  
The music started and Natsu started to dance sexily. Everyone jaws crashed to the floor putting a dent on it. Natsu was so sensual with his moves that all the males fainted from blood loss. The girls were in awe.

After the dance  
Everyone was clapping like crazy. They were whistling and cat calling at Natsu. Natsu just stood there blushing like a high school girl. Gramps thought 'Who knew Natsu could be so cute and sexy. He's already gaining a lot of suitors.' While everyone was busy cheering like lunatics, the FT were secretly taking pictures of Natsu in different outfits. They already took pictures of him when the first 3 spirits came. They had two more picture to add. Blood trickled down their noses as they stared at the pictures.  
"Change me back now!" Natsu shouted embarrassed.  
"Ok. We are!" Scorpio snapped his finger and Natsu glowed. He now wore the same dress with the same accessories earlier. "At least I'm not wearing the pole dancing outfit anymore." At the phrase 'pole dancing outfit', the image of Natsu wearing it was engraved into their heads. The boys started to get nosebleeds again. I think they won't survive any longer if this keeps going on. Good luck boys especially the FT.  
"We are! Thanks, Lucy." Scorpio disappeared back to the spirit world with the tape of Natsu dancing the most sensual dances. Even more, in those clothes. Scorpio started to get a nosebleed.  
"Oh, yeah! Natsu, how did you know how to dance those dances or even dance at all. Also, where did you learn to sing so well?" Happy asked. This got curious stares from the guild.  
"Now that you mention it, how did you know how to sing and dance like that?" Lucy questioned.  
"Tells us, Natsu," Erza ordered with a commanding tone.  
"Um, I'm sort of a prodigy in dancing and singing. I was also curious?" Natsu said nervously moving away from Erza a bit. They were all shocked. Natsu was a prodigy!  
"You sure, Flame Brain!" Gray yelled in shock.  
"Yes, I'm sure Ice Princess," Natsu said annoyance laced in his voice.  
"Sugoi, Natsu-nii/san. So cool!" Romeo, Wendy, Asuka said in awe with stars in their eyes.  
"Thanks," Natsu replied bashfully. He blushed.  
'I wonder what I'm going to do next? Don't let it be dancing again.' Natsu mentally pleaded, unaware that he got his wish but at a price.


	5. Gemini

At the Guild

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!" Gemini appeared saying "Piri, Piri, Pikiri."  
"Hello, Lucy!" They said together.  
"Hi, Gemini. So what is Natsu going to do now?" Lucy asked failing to contain her excitement.  
"We're going to transform him into some cute animals." They mischievously said, snickering at the thought.  
"AHH HELL NO!" Natsu shrieked as he tried to run away but Gemini zapped him with a beam causing him to glow. After the light died out, Natsu was only wearing pink booty short but what made the boy's noses shoot out a geyser of blood was that he had a pink tail and kitty ear with the end white coloured. All the girls squealed and glomped him, making him yelp.  
"He's so ... CUTE!"  
"He's like a little kitty!"  
"I want to pet him!"  
"No! Me!"  
All the girls were touching Natsu everywhere.  
"Oi, stop touching meeeeee~."  
Natsu started to purr, stretching like a cat when they started to scratch his ears. The girl's just squealed even louder!  
"SO KAWAAAAAAIIIIIII!" The girl's yelled at the top of their lungs. The boys especially the FT were wondering if the celestial spirits aim was to have nosebleeds all day long.  
All of a sudden, Natsu moaned "~Nya~ Right there." A volcano of blood erupted from all the boy's noses. 'That is totally their aim. Making us die out of blood loss but it's worth it.' They all thought, having perverted grins.  
"~Nya~ It feels so good~" Natsu turned into a puddle of goo. Natsu all of a sudden moaned very loud when someone grabbed his tail, rubbing it. That snapped Natsu out of his sensual trance and miraculously escaped the girls grasp and quickly ran to the nearest person which was Laxus and jumped on his back, wrapping his slender legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. "Save me, Laxus!" Natsu pleaded, unconsciously pulling out the most dangerous weapon known to humanity. The Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom. Laxus spluttered and blushed a storm. Suddenly, Natsu shown again. Once it died down, Natsu still wore the pink booty short but he had bunny ears and a cute fluffy bunny tail. "HOW ON EARTH CAN HE LOOK SO CUUUTE!" Everyone shouted, looking flabbergasted and took the colour red to the next level. The girls were squealing so loud that the whole of Fiore could hear them.  
"Now I'm a bunny. Great. Just great." Natsu said, exasperated. "Why am I suddenly craving carrots?!" Natsu slumped against the floor, crying anime tears with a defeated look.  
"There, there. It's not that bad." Mirajaine said sweetly, petting his hair. Internally, she was squealing at how cute Natsu looked.  
"Can I have some fire carrots, please?" Natsu muttered, wiping away his tears.  
"Sure," Mirajaine replied happily.

A few minutes later

In the middle of the guild hall, there sat Natsu nibbling his fire carrots with the rest of the guild surrounding him, sitting in a circle. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop until Wendy asked "So Natsu-san, how does it feel to be a bunny?" This spiked everyone's curiosity.  
"It's not that bad I guess," Natsu replied cautiously.  
"Well,you look so cute Natsu!" Lisanna squealing.  
"Thanks?" His reply sounded more like a question.  
"Natsu-nii, can I touch your bunny ears?" Asuka asked hopefully.  
"Sure, Asuka." Natsu smiled warmly at her. He lowered his head in order for Asuka to touch his bunny ears. Asuka reached for his bunny ears and started to scratch it. Natsu purred, his cotton tail twitched, wagging.  
Asuka eyes glimmered with excitement and continue to scratch his bunny ears. Natsu continues to purr until Asuka scratched under his ears causing him to collapse onto the floor, moaning softly. This erotic action caused almost all the males to faint from blood loss.  
"So kawaii!" Asuka squealed.  
"O-okay. That's enough." Natsu stuttered, blushing. He gently removed her hands from his head.  
"Awww. Okay." Asuka whined, pouting.  
"Next transformation! Piri, Piri, Pikiri!" Gemini said mischievously.  
"Oh no," Natsu said before he glowed again. After the light died down, he was wearing pink speedos and had cow ears and tail but that's not what most of the guild was staring, blushing hard. He had hoop nipple piercings. The FT group started to have dirty thought about Natsu causing them to have steam erupt from their ears with a waterfall of blood to fall down their noses.  
"WHY DO I HAVE PIERCINGS ON MY NIPPLES!" Natsu shrieked, shocked to the core.  
"To complete the cow transformation. Piri." Mini said.  
Suddenly, somebody pulled the hoop causing Natsu to moan. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, blushing so hard that it rival Erza's scarlet hair. The culprit was none other than Gajeel!  
"Gihi. What a sexy moan you got their Salamander." Gajeel smirked sexily. Natsu blushed even more and screamed "HENTAI!" He kicked him in the stomach and ran to the safest place. Erza. He snuggled behind Erza's back and muffled out "Please protect me! I'll buy you four strawberry cheesecake!"  
Erza's eyes sparkled at the thought of strawberry cheesecake and bellowed "Touch Natsu or you'll get a punishment worse than **That**!" Except for Laxus, everyone paled and nodded their heads so fast that Natsu was surprised that their heads didn't come off. Suddenly, Happy flew to Natsu and attached his lips to Natsu's nipple, sucking it. Hard.  
"Aaaaahhhh~ W-what a-ar-are you d-d-doing H-happy!" Natsu moaned out. Everyone blushed like crazy, blood running down their noses at the erotic sight. Luckily, Bisca covered Asuka eyes and ears. Natsu was panting, blushing a bit with hazy half-lidded eyes.  
Happy let go of Natsu's nipple and said happily "That was some delicious milk!" That snapped everyone out of their trance and shouted "NANI!"  
"It makes sense since Natsu is part cow and cows can produce milk," Levy said knowingly, blushing a bit. Everyone slammed their fist onto their palm and said "Oh. So that's the reason."  
"Okay, you got your wish so change me back!" Natsu shouted looking ready to pummel somebody, not knowing that Gemini recorded the whole thing.  
"Okay. Piri, Piri, Pikiri." Gemini said, internally cackling. Natsu started to glow and now was wearing skinny jeans, a pink crop top, a pink headband (Levy's hair style), pink stilettos and pink diamond earrings.  
"Why me," Natsu whined. He ignored the looks from his guild mates and sat down next to Wendy, slamming his head onto the table.  
"It's okay, Natsu-san. Just five more spirits to go." Wendy said sweetly, trying to cheer him up.  
"Bye, bye Lucy! Piri!" Gemini said before disappearing back to the spirit world.  
'Just five more to go.' Natsu thought negatively. 'I hope that it's not very embarrassing.'


	6. Taurus

At the guild

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Taurus appeared shouting with pink hearts in his eyes, "MOOOO! Lucy-san! What a nice body you have!"

"HENTAI! LUCY KICK!" Lucy squealed, kicking Taurus across the guild hall. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Still so sexy!" Taurus got up like he didn't get a Lucy Kick to the head.

"So what are you going to do to Natsu this time?"Gray asked, smirking. Taurus internally cackles, saying,

"I'm going to give Natsu a sexy body!"

"WHHYYYYY MEEEEEE!" Natsu cried in anguish. Natsu started to glow again. When the glow died out, everybody's jaws crashed onto the ground with the boys having blood flow out of their noses like a waterfall.

Natsu was wearing a red bikini with flame designs embroidered onto the top piece. He was wearing thigh high stilettos boots and he had a cute pink bow pinned to his hair. Everyone's noses exploded like a bomb! Their lower part of their faces was painted red with them muttering,

"It's too sexy!" The area around them wasn't any better. [Hehehe: ) ] 'I'm amazed that I haven't died yet, with all the blood I'm losing' Everyone thought.

"This is too embarrassing!!!!!!" Natsu cried out, obtaining a full body blush.

"Moooooo! Such a sexy body!" Taurus yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"Don't look you perverted cow!" Natsu then kicked him in the most painful place known to man, causing Taurus to crash into the ceiling. All the boys winced while covering their manhood. Taurus crashed onto the ground with swirls in his eyes, mumbling nonsense.

"Not a single word." Natsu tried to scowl at the men but instead, it looked like a pout and plus with tears clinging onto his long eyelashes, it just made him look even cuter instead of threatening. The men all blushed while thinking 'So kawaii~! Like an angry kitten~'

"This sucks," Natsu said with a cute pout. He slumped down onto the ground with his face kissing the floor. He unintentionally went into a doggy style pose, showing his arse to the rest of the guild. All the boys, mostly the FT Group were blushing heavily with blood dripping down their noses. Dirty thoughts were flashing through their minds, causing them to think, 'He looks so sexy right now! I wish I could ravish him and make him cry out my name!' Suddenly, Laxus got up from his chair and walked towards Natsu who was still sulking. Everyone saw Laxus take off his coat and gently place it onto Natsu barely covered body. Natsu, who had just noticed the huge coat on his body, looked up to see Laxus towering over him. While blushing, Laxus gruffly said, "Here."

Natsu blushed, shyly replies, "Arigato."

All boys glared at Laxus jealously, wishing that they were in his position. "Next outfit!" Taurus shouted in glee. Natsu once again started to glow. When the glow died out, Natsu was wearing a school swimming suit, girl version with a swimming cap. It showed off his toned, slender legs and arms. The swimming suit was skin tight, giving the guild a wonderful view of his bubble butt. The boys were pretty sure that they needed to order a coffin soon while the girls were squealing with full body blushes on how kawaii Natsu was. The girls were taking multiple pictures with their Camera Lacrima's while the FT group were secretly taking pictures of Natsu sexy and cute body.

"I hate this but at least it's more modest," Natsu grumbled.

"You still look cute, Natsu-nii," Wendy said, trying to cheer up Natsu. Natsu slumped down, crying out "I don't want to look cute!" Natsu pouted, mentally cursing Lucy's spirits.

"Just admit it Natsu, you're cute," Erza said, smirking.

"Girls are so insensitive!" Natsu shouted out angrily. The girls just smiled innocently, making Natsu glare at them though it looked like a pout instead.

"My manly pride has been crushed," Natsu said sulking cutely.

"Not that you had any in the first place," Lucy retorted slyly.

"So mean!" Natsu cried out. The boys were just taking one photo after another with blood running down their noses, whispering, "Too hot! So sexy!"

"Moooooo! Natsu is so sexy! Next outfit!" Taurus shouted gleefully.

"Damn it," Natsu muttered angrily. Natsu started to glow again. Once the glow died down, Natsu was now wearing a seductive swimming suit. It was pure white and skin tight, showing off his toned chest and curves. His arms and legs were completely bare except for some pure gold anklets and bracelets. The swimming suit runs down his body with two thin straps that barely covers his pink nipples and continues down to his private part. The two straps merge around the private part, covering Natsu's manhood. Basically, Natsu was oozing sensuality with how innocently seductive he looks in the swimming suit. Luckily, Bisca and Alzack covered Asuka's eyes while exiting the guild hall.

"This is so embarrassing!" Natsu whined, blushing very hard.

"Wow," Everyone in the guild hall said with blood squirting down their noses, painting their lower faces red. 'It's too sexy!' Everyone thought, mentally screaming. Taurus was at a corner in a puddle of blood, murmuring, "Sexy body."

Natsu was swearing a storm in his head, cursing the Zodiacs for humiliating him. He unconsciously covered his chest, causing the perverted men especially the FT group to try to will Natsu to uncover his chest.

"This is evil!" Natsu shouted.

"It's not that bad, Natsu," Wendy said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah! Just pretend that you are playing dress up," Lucy said, wiping her nose.

"That's even worse! I'm a man! Not a women!" Natsu cried out.

"But a very feminine man that's for sure," Gray said, trying to stop his nosebleed but failing horribly.

"Shut up! Pervy popsicle!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"Change me back!" Natsu shouted at Taurus, about to throttle the pervy cow, not knowing that Taurus recorded the whole thing. Barely.

"Fine," Taurus said in disappointment. Natsu glowed again and once the light died down, he was wearing the outfit he wore once Gemini was done having fun with him.

"Finally!" Natsu sighed in relieve.

"At least it's better than the swimming suits," Natsu muttered.

"Bye, Lucy! I will miss your sexy body! You too Natsu! Moooo!" Taurus shouted with hearts in his eyes. Natsu shuddered in disgust.

"Four more to go Natsu," Erza said.

"Yay," Natsu cheered sarcastically.

'Please be less humiliating' Natsu prayed.


End file.
